Project Turtleclone Failed
by Rosemary1234
Summary: The Kraang attempt to create a clone that would once and for all destroy their enemies, the turtles. But instead, the project fails, and they are left with a weak and disabled reptilian infant. Angered, they try and kill the tiny hatchling in the harsh streets of New York.
1. Prologue: Unsuccessful Plans

**_A/N: Okay, so this is my first turtle fic, and too be perfectly honest... I tried my best. I seriously have very little knowledge about cloning and Ninjitsu, so I just used the knowledge I did know. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard, and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed._**

_Week One_

"Kraang has come to inform Kraang that the clone of the ones known to Kraang as the turtles has begun development." The Kraangdroid spoke in a complex and redundant manner.

"Kraang is pleased to hear that Kraang's plans are going well from Kraang." Another member of the alien race known as the Kraang replied.

"After the process of the clone of the ones called the turtles' development is complete then Kraang shall finally destroy the ones known as the turtles." The Kraangdroid added, before retreating back into the lab where other Kraang were gathered around a tube that contained a small blob like object beginning to take a shape.

In the Kraang's last battle against the turtles they had taken blood samples from each of the four, without their knowledge of course. Not only were the Kraang using the DNA samples to create a super clone, a mixture of each of the turtles, they were also going to use their specially developed Kraang technology to artificially program information about the turtles, their fighting styles, habits, and moves, as well as other things into the specimen's mind.

"Kraang asks Kraang to let the process of transferring the information on the turtles gathered, into the mind of the clone of the ones known as the turtles." The Kraangdroid said.

With the click of a button, streams of data began to fill the unborn clone's subconscious mind.

_Week Four _

The copy-turtle was in the stages of development where it actually resembled a turtle. It had light lime colored skin, and a dark chocolaty brown shell that covered most of its premature body. Its eyes remained closed as it subconsciously hugged its legs against its chest and floated in the tube's fluids, unaware of the world around it. Wires were hooked to it, monitoring it's brain waves and developmental procession.

"Kraang has used Kraang's technology to speed up the development of the clone of the turtles." The Kraangdroid informed.

"Within a few months the clone shall be ready to be activated." After the update, the Kraangdroid turned and walked back to continue working on collecting data to relocate into the brain of the genetic copy.

_Week 7 _

The Kraang observed the small isolated form of the turtle clone. It resembled a young mutant toddler now. The Kraang had begun having issues with their project's physical senses and psychological development. It was becoming apparent to them that the clone would be born handicapped without the ability of sight. This was not the only problem the Kraang had come across.

They had discovered the strange pattern of brain waves showed that the clone had a high chance of the clone becoming an extremely intelligent super genius, very capable of questioning the Kraang's authority over it. This of course could become hazardous if the clone were to not follow their orders.

And the last of the Kraang's problems was that they had intended for the clone to be male. This clone was female.

"Kraang regrets to inform Kraang that the clone of the ones known as the turtles is a failed project, and the Kraang must immediately dispose of it and start to work at another clone." The Kraangdroid said emotionlessly.

"Have Kraang destroy the failed clone of the ones called the turtles, and collect fresh DNA samples to create a new clone of the ones called the turtles." The other Kraangdroid spoke.

The Kraangdroid nodded and left to notify the other Kraang.

* * *

"Dudes, we've been sitting here for hours! Can't we go back the lair yet? That pizza I left on the couch is getting cold!" Mikey complained.

Leo, who had been observing a Kraang base without moving, for around five hours turned back to shush him.

"Mikey, stop your whining. We're trying to figure out what the Kraang have been up too." Raph said irritably to his younger sibling.

"Raph's right Mikey. The Kraang have been keeping a very low profile lately and it's really beginning to get suspicious." Leo added.

"Who knows what they could be planning. We need to know their plan before it's too late to stop them." He continued, turning to his left where Donnie sat, thinking deeply, as he stared at his laptop screen.

"Got anything yet Donnie?" Leo asked hopefully. Donnie sighed tiredly.

"Whatever they're planning, they certainly want to keep it secret. I haven't been able to hack into their system again, or get any of their data." Donnie said, rubbing his forehead. Leo sighed and looked back at Mikey who was continuously annoying Raphael.

"Alright guys, let's get back to the lair. I think we've been out long enough tonight." Leo said, turning back to his team.

But before any of them could move, a dozen Kraang suddenly appeared, causing the turtles to take their fighting stances.

They held their weapons at the ready and waited for Leo's order to fight.

After Leo's instruction, Raph charged forward slicing through the Kraangdroids with his Sais.

Mikey leapt into the air and spun his Nunchaku around bashing the robotic foes heads.

Leo impaled a few with his Katanas, and winced as one pricked him with some type of needle. He backed up confusedly.

"Huh?" He questioned.

He looked around and noticed the Kraang weren't really fighting. Only defensively. All they were doing was collecting blood from them. But why? Leo looked over to Donnie who was currently whacking one away with his Bo staff. Donatello seemed to have reached the same conclusion and also looked slightly confused. Then, Donnie's eyes widened. Leo blinked as he watched his brother's expression. The Kraang began to retreat.

"Yeah! You better run!" Raph shouted after the Kraang as they left the four of them. He breathed heavily and grimaced at the stinging wound on his arm, where a Kraangdroid had cut in and taken a small amount of blood.

Donnie walked over to bandage it, until they could get back to the lab and properly clean their injuries.

Mikey stood over by the edge of the building letting his weapon fall to his side. He blinked.

"Uh dudes? The Kraang are down there, about to blast something to bits." Mikey said.

"What?!" Donnie asked quickly walking over to Mikey's side and taking in the scene himself. Leo and Raph joined them.

Below them, outside the Kraang base, the Kraang were preparing to shoot an unconscious form that they couldn't make out from their bird's eye view.

They leapt into action, interfering with the Kraang's attempt to murder whatever creature was in their alien clutches.

"Kraang sees that the ones known as the turtles have come to try and stop the elimination that the Kraang has been ordered to accomplish." A Kraangdroid said.

"Shut up you freaking robo-brains." Raph said impatiently.

They began their combat against the Kraang, as Mikey kicked one to the ground and proceeded to swing his Nunchaku hitting multiple Kraang at a time.

Leo cut through the wires inside the Kraang's robotic bodies as the exposed pink extra-terrestrial brains crawled out on their tentacles glaring.

Donnie swept his Bo Staff under the legs of an unsuspecting Kraangdroid bring it to the ground, before impaling it through the robotic cranium, with the bladed end.

Eventually the aliens fled once more, hissing indignantly.

The four of them stood, as the adrenaline slowly began to fade. Leo turned around to see what the Kraang had been so set on slaughtering.

His eyes widened in shock as he took in what lay amongst the rubble of the destroyed robotic bodies.

The others all had similar reactions. They all stood silent for a moment, before Mikey spoke.

"Sooo…There's a baby turtle. How'd that happen?"

_**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I've had this idea for awhile, but I can't seem to make fight scenes very long, because of my limited knowledge. I hope it was okay though. There will be more about the cloned turtle in the next chapter.**_


	2. New Name

**_A/N: Here's chapter two. Baby turtle gets a name._**

For a while nobody moved. All they did was continue to stare at the tiny lime skin textured being who lay peacefully and helplessly sleeping in the debris of the battle. Then they seemed to return to their senses.

"Well, are we gonna do something dudes? I mean, we can't just stand here all day…?" Mikey asked. Leo shook his head from his thoughts and took in the situation once more.

He walked cautiously up to the seemingly harmless creature who continued to burble subconsciously in slumber, as if at any minute it could jump up and attack them.

Who knows? It could be a trap set up by the Kraang. They could be tricking them by presenting an apparently innocent infant and then having the creature transform into a raging beast that could kill them on the spot.

But the small mutant did nothing of the sort as Leo warily bent down and scooped her- yes, Leo could now tell it was a _her_- into his arms. Leo blinked.

She seemed tinier up close then being observed from a distance. Her skin was- what was that? Slime? - her skin was somewhat slimy, as if she had just been soaked somewhere unnaturally wet and damp.

She was actually quite cute. In turtle standards.

She had a round naturally young face, but still looked like her senses were on sharp alert, her light green skin mismatched with the darker green complexions of he and his brothers. Her shell was a chocolaty chestnut shade, with a lighter tan in the crevices of carapace, as well as rimming it. Her mouth was slightly agape as she snoozed and he could see her light pink gums that were mostly toothless, thought she did in fact have a few.

Leo hadn't realized how long he'd been standing and staring until he heard a cough from behind him, breaking the trance.

He turned to see his brothers looking curiously at the baby mutant in his arms. Mikey made an 'ooh' noise as he blinked inquisitively at the little turtle.

Donnie observed with equal curiosity as Raph silently watched them, his expression unreadable.

"Well, are we going to take her back to the lair Leo? How do you think Sensei will react?" Donnie asked as the baby started squirm as she slowly began to wake.

"Well, I don't think leaving her is an option Donnie, so I guess we don't have much choice but to take her back to the lair." Leo replied as the fussing infant began to cry as Leo tried desperately to not drop her.

After a few moments more of Leo's struggle, Raphael who had remained silent through the whole exchange suddenly burst, "OH MY GOD LEO, YOUR FREAKING HOLDIN' HER WRONG!" before he snatched the wailing baby from his brother's arms positioning her correctly in his own arms, where she began to settle.

The three of them stood, mouths agape at Raph.

"Raph- How do you-?" Raph cut Leo off before he could finish, with an eye roll.

"Never mind that Leo. Why did the Kraang want to kill her anyway?" Raph asked, trying to change the topic.

"I dunno dudes, but we should totally think about getting back to the lair before the sun comes up. I'm looking forward to that pizza I mentioned earlier." Mikey said, clearly becoming bored.

"Let's just take her back to the lair for now and we'll figure the rest out later." Leo decided.

With a nod from the others, they moved in the fading darkness relying on the still existent shadows to carry them- and the baby turtle- home safely.

* * *

Explaining the situation to Master Splinter had been a lot easier than the turtles had anticipated it to be.

They just told what they knew was the truth; they had saved the fellow mutant turtle from being exterminated by the Kraang after earlier battling the same foe. Master Splinter was silent through most of the explanation with an occasional head nod as he processed their words.

"I see. I believe it was the right decision to bring her here, for if she had been left the Kraang would have certainly finished her off." Splinter spoke as if still thinking over everything. Leo nodded at his words.

"So, does this mean we keep her?" Mikey asked eagerly, with a slice of retrieved pepperoni and cheese pizza in his hand. Splinter chuckled.

"I suppose so Michelangelo." Splinter agreed.

"That means she needs a name right? I vote on Lizinka! We can call her Lizzie." Mikey said enthusiastically. The others blinked.

"Mikey that's… Actually a decent name." Donnie said, sounding surprised at his brother's choice.

"Well duuuh! You guys know I'm awesome at naming things!" Mikey declared indignantly.

"Where did you even get that name Mikey?" Raph asked.

"From one of Donnie's old books in his room." Mikey explained. Of course, Donnie was even more shocked by this news.

"You actually read my books?" Donnie asked.

"Well sometimes when I'm waiting for the new issue of one of my comics to come out I get bored. One time I scanned through one of your books when you weren't in your room. It was pretty boring, but I thought that name, Lizinka, sounded pretty cool." Mikey said.

Donnie paused, as if the idea of his brother reading anything that belonged to him was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard.

He shrugged and playfully added, "I guess sometimes the impossible really is possible." Then they turned their attention back to the newly named 'Lizinka.'

She was awake and gazing around the room blankly. She didn't coo or cry like earlier. All she did was sit in Raph's arms, and stare ahead unblinkingly. Donnie noticed this and concern crossed his expression.

"Uhm guys? Does it bother anyone that she's not blinking?" Donnie asked, carefully observing her greyish baby blue eyes that stared straight back at him without the natural recognition that one would give when looking at something.

Then a thought dawned on him. Was she… Could she possibly be? Was this tiny mutant Kraang victim blind?

Donnie tested this theory as the others watched perplexed. He waved his three fingered hand in front of her. Lizinka didn't blink. She didn't even stare at it or reach out like a normal infant would. She did sneeze though, when Donnie tickled her chin.

"Guys… I think she can't see."

_**A/N: What do ya think? :)**_


	3. Comic Books and Lullabies

_**A/N:I do not own TMNT**_

_**"You're Gonna Go Far Kid" belongs to "The Offspring"**_

The first night with Lizinka wasn't as hard as the turtles had anticipated it to be, but it wasn't easy either.

She did not cry like the brothers thought she would. She didn't keep them up all night with constant wailing.

The problem was that she refused to go to sleep.

The turtle tot had been too preoccupied with trying to feel and listen to everything she could. It did make sense that since her ability of sight was missing, that her other senses would be stronger.

It was around 2:00 A.M and the turtles still hadn't managed to get the curious new addition to fall asleep. Lizinka babbled nonsense as she happily played with one of Mikey's old comic books, wrinkling the pages in glee.

"Hey! That's a premium edition issue! Do you know how rare this one is?!" Mikey said, snatching it away from Lizinka.

The other three brothers in the room groaned as Lizinka began to bawl.

"Mikey! Just let her play with it!" Donnie whined.

"But dude, she's gonna wrinkle it!" Mikey complained.

"She's going to keep us up all night if we don't distract her. Maybe if she played with your comic book long enough she'll get tired and then we can all finally get some sleep." Leo said.

Mikey sighed.

"Can't we just make funny faces or something to calm her down?" Mikey asked.

"It wouldn't work Mikey. She can't see, remember?" Donnie countered.

"Okay, okay… Sheesh dudes." Mikey gave in.

He handed the slightly crinkled paperback back to the sniffling infant.

Lizinka immediately began to giggle as she rubbed the paged back and forth, listening to the sound the paper made when being rubbed against the other pages.

Mikey physically flinched as he watched her crumple the pages happily.

"Maybe it's time for you guys to go to bed. Raph and I can take it from, here." Leo said, watching his brother's faces drooping with the need of sleep.

"Gee. Thanks Leo…" Mikey yawned.

Mikey and Donnie exited the guest room while Lizzie continued to play with the pages of Mikey's beloved comic.

* * *

Raph watched Lizzie's head become heavier. She had near worn herself out. Soon she'd be sleeping, and he could return to his own room for some much needed shut eye.

Raph didn't know why Leo couldn't let him go back to bed like he let Donnie and Mikey. He needed sleep too!

Raph sat on an old rocking chair that Splinter had used when they were infants. His mind dragged over the thought of sleep.

How long had it been since Donnie and Mikey had left? His eyelids sank before he forced them open again.

Leo had passed out into sleep a few hours ago. He lay sprawled on the carpet, next to the comic that Lizzie had dropped on the floor some time ago…

Lizzie was currently sitting atop a large pillow bouncing excitedly on the fluffy surface. But Raph could tell she too was becoming exhausted, for she soon began to cry.

Raph sat up from the chair crankily and walked over to Lizzie, trying to make his heavy footsteps quiet as to not wake Leo. He sat down on the old mattress and awkwardly tried to comfort the small mutant.

"Uhhm… Don't cry you little knuckle head." He said uneasily.

"You wouldn't wanna wake the others would ya?" He asked sternly. Lizzie still cried.

Thankfully, Leo didn't stir. Raph didn't hear any noise coming from outside the room, so that meant everyone else was still sleeping.

"C'mon, kid! You and I both know that crying ain't gonna solve this. Why don't you just lay your little head down on this pillow here, and close your eyes or something." Raph said impatiently.

Lizzie continued to cry.

Raph groaned, and gently lifted the tinier turtle into his arms. It was tricky because, gentle was not his thing.

He positioned the infant in his arms like he did previously that night and thought for a moment.

He could sing her one of those lullaby things right? Raph didn't know any lullabies though. He used much effort searching his foggy mind for a song that he could use.

There was one song. But he had only ever sung it to Spike. Well, before the… Slash incident.

Raph shivered at the memories.

The first time he had heard this song was on an old radio Donnie had found and fixed up when they were still around the age of 12.

It had broken again a few weeks later and Donnie hadn't bothered with it since.

But Raph had still remembered the song and had hummed it to Spike a great deal when he had been feeling stressed or angry.

He sighed. He would have to sing the clean version of the song of course.

"Well here it goes…"

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one,_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word _

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, dance, dance_

_Man he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far kid_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives!_

Raph stopped singing and looked down at Lizzie.

She had fallen asleep in the middle of the chorus, and was now snuggled warmly against Raph.

Raph couldn't help but give a shaky smile at the sight. She was a cute little monster, wasn't she?

Raph yawned and wrapped a quilt around them both. He held Lizzie protectively against his chest.

* * *

Leo watched the sight from his spot on the floor. He had awoken during his brother's so called 'lullaby' but found the moment too sweet to interrupt.

Raph probably wouldn't appreciate knowing Leo had seen him singing to a baby. Leo himself knew that if the others had heard, Raph would probably never live it down.

He chuckled, as his brother and their new sister slept soundly in a large bundle of quilt and blanket.

It was nice to see his brother's soft side every now and then. And it was a bit unnatural.

Leo smiled, as he went to retrieve a blanket for himself, before collapsing in a more comfortable style, on the old carpet.

Within minutes, the entire household was asleep.

**_A/N: Yeah, Raph apparently knows the song "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by "The Offspring" XD I just really like that song so I decided to sneak it into a chapter. :I_**


End file.
